Raiu Desu There is a Thunderstorm
by NessaCupCakeChan
Summary: A thunderstorm hits London, as Sebastian and Ciel are staying in their London home away from the manor. How does Ciel sleep when the constant thunder brings back such bad memories.


A.U: Ciel is slightly out of character, but I thought this would flow with him because he is such a tsundere, so you really wouldn't expect his character to be afraid of thunder and lightning. This has nothing to do with the manga/anime.

One cold stormy night in London, the young earl Phantomhive was fast asleep in bed. "Was" being the word. He was currently staying in his side home in London.

He had woken from the loud thunder he heard. He shot up in bed, his heart racing. While the thunder had been going, his dreams were haunted by the memories of that month. That very long month. He shuddered at the memory and shook his head, gripping his sheets unconsciously. He was safe now, wasn't he? He had the demon Sebastian after all.

Ciel shook his head once more and looked around his room the best he could, rubbing his left eye. There was no doubt that Ciel would be hurt, as long as he had his demon butler. Who was actually needed now.

Ciel looked down at his hands and realized how vulnerable he felt.

Another sound of thunder scattered across the sky causing the Earl to jump harshly in his bed, tightening his hands around the blanket, clenching it. _~S-Sebastian…~_ Ciel thought, becoming frightened of the storm he heard.

Ever since he could remember, he had always been afraid of thunder. When he was a child, thunder had always terrified him.

Ciel remembered a time when he was six, his parents had gone to an event and Tanaka had already set the young boy in bed. As Ciel slept, a thunderstorm, much harsher than the one currently, awoke him. He was alone in his room and hid in the middle of his bed crying, under his covers. The sound was terrifying, like a bear or a lion.

A gentle knock on the door brought the young earl out of his flash back. Ciel looked at the door a tad scared.

"Bocchan?" came a gentle voice from the other side. As the door knob turned another loud shot of thunder startled the young boy. Ciel hid himself in the middle of the blankets.

Sebastian closed the door gently after he had stepped in. The candles he held illuminated the room, the bed becoming much clearer to see. Sebastian held a questioning glance at the head of bed. Where was his young master? Sebastian had come when he felt Ciel's call. He turned his gaze towards the middle of the bed, where there was a small form shacking.

Sebastian's face was puzzled. That couldn't be his— another loud storm of thunder could be heard, followed by a harsh twitch under the blanket and what sounded like…crying?

"Bocchan? Are you alright?" Sebastian asked, in his normal tone of voice, moving towards the bed; setting the candles on the night drawer.

"I- I'm fine!" Ciel yelled, trying to keep the harshness in his voice.

Sebastian smirked and rolled his eyes. "It is very unlike you to be scared, my lord." Sebastian teased.

"I'm not afraid!" Ciel yelled, beginning to get out of his covers, until lightning outside struck a tree and the thunder roared louder than before. He jumped back into the middle of his bed, shacking once again. Sebastian shouldn't see him like this. Wait- Why did he care what his butler thought?

Another sound of thunder shouted.

"My lord, are you certain you are alright?" Sebastian smirked, grabbing the covers. He yanked the covers off, "It is only thu—"the sight that greeted Sebastian caused his breath to stay back in his throat. There laid his young master, curled like a cat, his eyes shut with tears splattered on his face. Sebastian was shocked. He didn't know how to respond. Disappointed that his master was so weak? Haughty? Superior?

No, the demon felt none of these emotions. No, he felt sorrowful and – heartbroken?

The butler's eyes widened as he realized, what feelings he was getting. Empathy and sorrow. Sebastian thought with himself mentally for a moment. He had been told all of his "immortal" life that demons could not love, yet this feeling, and all others before, was nowhere near as strong as what he felt for Ciel.

"Bocchan?" Ciel looked up and was taken back at the look of melancholy that was being worn on Sebastian's face. Sebastian shook his head slightly, which seemed to bother the earl. Before he could speak, Sebastian sat on the side of the bed, his hand to his chest and he bowed his head slightly.

"Bocchan, it is my wish to help you, most sincerely, through this rough time you are having." Sebastian looked up to his master's face. Ciel was pissed. His eyes held fire in them as he glared at his butler.

He had no need to be babied by Sebastian, nor less for the demon to actually pity him. "Don't belittle m—"A loud clap of thunder and a strike of lightning, much closer to the house, cause the earl to forget all of his senses.

Sebastian was slightly shocked at Ciel's next action. As the thunder and lightning hit, Ciel attached himself to Sebastian, wrapping his little arms around the older man and burying his face into Sebastian's chest.

After Sebastian's initial shock, he smiled down and the young lord and held him closer. He stroked the blue hued grey hair of the young master, almost cradling him in his arms.

"Shh… it is alright my lord. I am here to protect you." Sebastian spoke gently, looking down at his Bocchan with a small loving smile.

Ciel regained his senses and snapped his head up. As he was about to speak, thunder roared once again. Before Ciel was able to hide his face, Sebastian planted a deep kiss on Ciel's lips, to distract the boy from the sounds.

Ciel's face held shock and his eyes were wide. _~What the bloody hell is he thinking?~ _Ciel was about to pull away before more thunder sounded, and he could see the light coming through his window. Ciel shut his eyes and pulled away hiding his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck. Sebastian rubbed his back smiling. Ciel blushed furiously. He didn't know why, but being like this with his butler felt so relaxing. He really did feel protected. He sighed, his face still scarlet red. He looked up and blushed harder seeing Sebastian's sweet smiling face.

"My lord," Sebastian spoke stroking the young boy's cheek. Ciel glanced up. Sebastian gave him a sweet smile and leaned down slightly. "I am sorry if I caught you off guard. Maybe I should have warn—"

Sebastian was cut off as Ciel lifted his head and kissed the demon very softly. Sebastian grinned into the kiss and deepened it. Ciel reddened and pulled away. "What do you expect from this Sebastian?" Ciel asked, slightly trembling.

Sebastian gave him a questioning look but then smiled. "I ask for nothing from my young master." Ciel was about to beat him but Sebastian grabbed his arm and continued. "Except, for you to love me in return." Sebastian smiled, running his hand over Ciel's eye which held their contract.

Ciel looked away, but didn't pull away from Sebastian's hand. Sebastian smiled, and leaned forward kissing Ciel's forehead. The young earl leaned his head on Sebastian's chest, his face was heated up.

"It seems as though the thunder is over my young master. Do you still require my service?" Sebastian asked, stroking the young boy's hair. No reply came, but the sound of soft breathing. "Master?" Sebastian looked down and laughed quietly. In his arms was his sleeping Bocchan. Sebastian began to lay the young earl down but not until said earl grabbed his arm. "Don't leave me, Sebastian." Ceil mumbled tiredly, as he rubbed his eye. Sebastian smiled and lay with his young lord whispering in his ear.

"Yes, My Lord."


End file.
